To Love Again
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo didn't expect that she and Eriol will be together again. But will she allow herself to love again? A sequel of my story Don't Say You Love Me.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and some characters are not part of Card Captor Sakura.  
  
"What...she died?" Eriol said, as he clenched his fist.  
  
"I'm sorry what happened to your wife sir. She really couldn't take the sickness of tuberculosis. I'm sorry..." the doctor said.  
  
"That's okay", Eriol's tears flowed from his eyes. He couldn't take this! Kaho is dead! And for another reason he thought of Tomoyo. It's like he's paying the price.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty five year old Tomoyo Daidouji was busy in the Toy Company. Until her assistant called her. "Miss Tomoyo, telephone for you!"  
  
"Coming!" Tomoyo replied, quickly grabbing the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Tomoyo! It's me Eriol", Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. She admits she still loves him. "Hey I called coz'...Kaho died", Eriol's voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"Oh my good lord!" Tomoyo nearly yelled. She was so shocked. After a moment's paused she replied. "I'm sorry".  
  
"It's nothing. Please come here in England for her burial. You can stay in my house", he said.  
  
"Sure I'll go there as soon as possible!" she assured him.  
  
"Thanks bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Tomoyo told her mom on what happened that day that she'll go to England. Sonomi said she can even have a vacation there and not to worry about the company. Tomoyo called Eriol up that she'll leave tonight and arrived on the next day. Eriol told her that he'll fetch her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five minutes then the plane will arrive. The plane had a smooth landing in the airport. Tomoyo carried her bag and exit through the door with many people behind her. When she get to the airport she looked around if ever she will saw a blue-haired boy, blue eyes with glasses. "Hi! Welcome back!" someone tapped her shoulder behind. Tomoyo turn around to see Eriol.  
  
"Eriol! Hi!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily as she hugged him. And he hugged her back. After a moment they free themselves from the hug.  
  
"Shall we go?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure!" was Tomoyo's reply as the two went inside the black car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the Hiiragizawa residence after twenty minutes. Tomoyo pressed the doorbell two times. She didn't expect who she saw. A cute little girl at the age of six, orange haired and blue eyes met her. She paused. Is this Eriol's daughter? "Hi aunt Tomoyo! Daddy said you'll arrive today!" the girl greeted as the two went inside.  
  
"Uh...yeah!" Tomoyo stammered. "You're Eriol's daughter?" the little lass nod her head. "What's your name?"  
  
"Katrina Hiiragizawa. You're full name?" Katrina asked back.  
  
"Tomoyo...Daidouji", Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Katrina you can talk to your aunt later. She's tired and she needs some rest", Eriol interrupted.  
  
"Okay daddy!" the lass replied cheerfully. "See you two around!" As she skipped happily to the kitchen where Nakuru is.  
  
"I'll show you you're room", Eriol turned to her. Tomoyo just lazily nod her head in reply. The two went to the second floor and Eriol opened the second room. Tomoyo was amazed on how beautiful the room was. It was painted with sky blue. The bed sheet was neatly pressed as so the things were arranged. "Do you like it or not?" he asked. Tomoyo turned to him and smile.  
  
"I like it very much!" she replied.  
  
"Well I'll leave your things here. You can place your clothes inside the closet. It's still 9:00a.m.you can rest for a while", Eriol told her and was about to go out. "I'll call you when it's lunch time", he said and closed the door. Tomoyo smiled to herself.  
  
'Can't believe I'll be sleeping inside his house!' she open her suitcase and start unpacking her things. 'I didn't know fate will bring me here.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol ran upstairs and knock on Tomoyo's room. When he didn't hear a reply he went inside. She was sleeping peacefully and he noticed that she was unpacking her things and that she had fallen asleep. Eriol sit beside her bed. Good thing she wasn't a light sleeper! Eriol caressed her face lovingly. But he could feel a stab in his heart. For the past seven years he had hurt her! He used her! But she still forgives him! 'Why? Why did you forgive me?' Eriol asked himself. Not for long Tomoyo woke up.  
  
"Huh? Eriol?" Tomoyo said, still feeling sleepy.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead! It's lunch time!" Eriol greeted. Tomoyo sat up on the bed.  
  
"I'll be coming down. I'll just fix myself", she replied as she yawned.  
  
"I'll be waiting", he said then he left her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Auntie, daddy said you we're classmates when you were in second year college?" Katrina asked so sweetly that Tomoyo had to smile.  
  
"Why yes!" Tomoyo answered, as she was eating.  
  
"We're you lovers that time?" Tomoyo paused on that. We're they lovers?  
  
"No of course not! Your dad's love one is your mom", she answered her. But she could almost feel her heart braking.  
  
"Oh...I thought you we're..."Katrina was disappointed. "Oh well I hope dad will fall again. And I wished it's you". Tomoyo and Eriol blushed.  
  
"Now Katrina you're still young for that", Eriol warned. Katrina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah daddy!" she stood up and went hurriedly upstairs.  
  
"She's done eating?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. She doesn't eat much".  
  
"Oh", was all she could say. "By the way where is Mizuki-san's body?" Eriol paused for a while then replied.  
  
"In her parent's house. They say they'll keep the coffin there. Then tomorrow will be the burial. It will be at 10:00a.m.", he reminded as he averted his gaze.  
  
"Get it!" she told him. There's so much to think about. The two of them are moving on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Tomoyo was in the balcony where Nakuru showed her. She was bored actually. If she was in Japan she's doing a lot of things. "I wonder what they're doing right now?"  
  
"Who?" a voice called from behind. As she looked around she saw Eriol.  
  
"My mother. I know she's busy", Tomoyo told him, looking at the pale moonlight. "Honestly speaking I feel young again".  
  
"Me too", Eriol agreed as both we're leaning at the rail of the balcony. "So how's you're love life?" Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.  
  
"I don't have a love one yet Eriol", she answered. And after all she still loves him.  
  
"That's impossible!" he cried out. A beautiful girl like her has no boyfriend? That's really impossible.  
  
"It's possible because", she looked at him and he also looked at her. "Never mind".  
  
"Because?" he teased. When he had looked in her eyes he saw her love for him.  
  
"Because...I..." Tomoyo stammered as she blushed. Eriol finished her sentence.  
  
"Because you love me", Eriol said frankly. "I see it in you're eyes that's why I know".  
  
"Good guess", she said, looking at the dark skies again. "I'm still locked by your love...honestly".  
  
"I'm flattered. And after what I did to you, you still forgive me", Eriol said, starring at the dark sky. Tomoyo looked at him again.  
  
"That's love you know? Love is kind and forgiving. That's why I forgive you coz' I still love you. But it's okay if you won't return it. I don't mind", Tomoyo told him honestly. Then Eriol met her gaze.  
  
"What if I fall for you?" he asked, seriously.  
  
"That won't happen coz' you still love Kaho-san", she replied. Although she wishes he'll fall for her.  
  
"What IF?" Eriol said, emphasizing the 'if'.  
  
"I'll be happy and guilty", Tomoyo's eyes saddened. "Kaho-san will be angry at me". "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe she wants me to love again and be happy. And that she doesn't want to see me lonely", he told her. Tomoyo averted her eyes.  
  
"We'll know the answer someday..."she said. And yet again Eriol caught himself starring at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
People we're at the burial of Kaho. Eriol hid his loneliness and tears. He cried inside and didn't let it show. Tomoyo was crying but good thing she had bought her sunglasses. As Eriol was the last to throw the rose to the ground where Kaho will be buried Tomoyo went near him. "I'll miss her", Eriol said, not looking at her. Tomoyo looked at the coffin.  
  
"Me too", Tomoyo said. Her tears we're now gone. Eriol put his arm around her shoulder and walked home.  
  
"Let's go", was all he can say, his voice so soft. They planned to go home since they experienced all the aches in their body. For they we're too tired because of crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol was in his room and he never came down for lunch. Tomoyo made him some tea so that his stomach will be filled up a little. She went to his room without knocking the door. "I made some tea for you", Tomoyo said, as she put it on top of his table. Eriol was lying down and his back was facing on her. Tomoyo sighed because of no reaction he could make. She knows he's awake really. She sighed. Instead she sat on his bed. "I know it's hard but...you have to move on. Kaho-san doesn't want to see you lonely. It wont heal today but you'll soon live through it", Tomoyo spoke softly, comforting him. Eriol changed his position and faced her. There he saw him crying. Eriol sat up and hugged her. She was shocked really. And he cried over her shoulders.  
  
"Why does she have to leave me? And why does it have to be her? Why?" Eriol sobbed on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo hugged him back.  
  
"Maybe God is calling her", was Tomoyo's reply.  
  
"Tomoyo I don't want you to go", Eriol free himself from the hug. "I wished you could stay here...longer". Tomoyo gave a wry smile.  
  
"Okay...I'll stay here longer", was her reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening Tomoyo and Nakuru was washing the dishes until Katrina went near them. "Aunt Tomoyo do you like my dad?" Katrina asked. Tomoyo looked at her and it took her time to answer the question.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
"Why yes", Tomoyo answered.  
  
"You love him?" the lass asked again.  
  
"Yes...as a friend", she explained.  
  
"Oh...I thought you love him more than a friend. I don't want to see him lonely so I hope auntie you can make him happy", was the little girl could say. Tomoyo turned to Nakuru which she only shrugged. Then she turned to Katrina.  
  
"Don't worry Katrina. I'll return his old self", was Tomoyo's promised.  
  
"Yey! Thank you auntie!" then Katrina went to her room.  
  
"You still have feelings for my master, miss Tomoyo?" Nakuru began as they continue washing the dishes.  
  
"Yes Nakuru! I still have it for a long time", Tomoyo answered. Suddenly they hear someone playing the piano. "Who's playing the piano in this time of hour?" Tomoyo wondered. Nakuru gave a slight laugh.  
  
"It is master Eriol who plays the piano. Whenever his lonely he always plays the piano", Nakuru replied.  
  
"I see..."was all Tomoyo could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol went to his room when it was 10:30p.m. He was still depressed that Kaho was gone. As he looked at the left side of the bed, he'll never see Kaho's presence. His door opened and Katrina went inside. "Sweetheart you're not sleeping yet?" Eriol asked. Katrina sat on his bed as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Daddy are you still lonely?" Katrina asked. Eriol gave a wry smile.  
  
"Don't worry dear. I'll move on", was her father's reply.  
  
"But aunt Tomoyo is there daddy. Don't worry she'll make you happy she promised me that", the lass said. Eriol gave a slight laugh.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Daddy...I hope you could love again not replace mommy but to leave the past and forget the pain", was his daughter's reply. Somehow he was taken aback by her words. Tomoyo was there for him. And she still loves him.  
  
"I'll try", Eriol told her daughter. "Now get some sleep it's late", he kissed his daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight daddy", as Katrina kissed her father on the cheek then left his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning Eriol came down to the kitchen to eat breakfast at 10:00a.m. Tomoyo was there preparing his coffee. "Where's Nakuru and Katrina?" Eriol asked as he took his seat and sipped his coffee.  
  
"They went out to buy something in the supermarket. Well they went to the mall actually", Tomoyo answered as she took her seat across him.  
  
"Ah okay", was all he could say.  
  
"By the way we heard you playing the piano last night. What's the title?" she asked. Eriol sipped his coffee before he answered.  
  
"The title was And I Love Her".  
  
"It was beautiful indeed", was Tomoyo's reply as she gave a sweet smile to him then looked away. Eriol was gazing no starring at her again. He had thought everything what his daughter said last night. To love again...not to replace Kaho but replace his loneliness and pain. And the person who still loves him is the girl in front of him. Tomoyo looked at him. "What?" Tomoyo said almost annoyed by his stares. But she was blushing.  
  
"Noting", Eriol answered, as he shook his head. And then the door burst open and in came Nakuru and Katrina.  
  
"We're back!" Nakuru exclaimed as Katrina run to his dad and kiss his cheek.  
  
"Welcome back!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hi honey!" Eriol kiss his daughter's cheek.  
  
"Hey master! Me and Katrina bought two tickets for the Carousel today! It's free actually when we we're at the supermarket. It's a new Carousel and today is the first day so it's free. So I thought you and miss Tomoyo could go there tonight...maybe at 8:00p.m.", Nakuru said, putting the groceries at the kitchen then went to her master and gave the ticket.  
  
"Tonight?" Eriol asked as he looked at Tomoyo. "What do you think?"  
  
"That will be great! I have nothing to do anyway", Tomoyo told him.  
  
"That's fun daddy! You two could spend time in private!" Katrina teased. The two blushed.  
  
"You're right Katrina!" Eriol's servant agreed as he gave his daughter two- thumbs up.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Eriol said, as he keeps his cool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was night at last as Eriol waited patiently for Tomoyo to come down. "Master are you sure you don't have feelings for miss Tomoyo? She loves you very much you know", Nakuru said.  
  
"But to tell you the truth Nakuru I...feel odd whenever I'm with her", Eriol said, fixing his glasses. "I mean...I don't want her to leave me. I..."  
  
"You love her?" his servant finished the sentence.  
  
"Don't know", was his reply. Then suddenly Tomoyo come down and she was so beautiful. She was just wearing an off-shoulder white blouse, her skirt just below her knee paired with her sandals. She was just simple yet beautiful even though she was just wearing her pearl earrings and also her hair tilted down. Eriol felt it was just yesterday when they have their first date and their first kiss.  
  
"E-Eriol-kun are you okay?" Tomoyo asked out of trance. Eriol looked at her in apology.  
  
"I'm sorry", Eriol stood up from his seat and extend his hand. "Shall we go?" Tomoyo took his hand and clasped it with hers. He turned to Nakuru. "We'll be home late".  
  
"Okay master! Have a good time", Nakuru told them as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol parked his black car and they proceed to the Carousel. They we're having so much time. Buying food and drinks, watching some people ride in the carousel and tour the place. "How about we ride the ferris wheel?" Eriol suggest also, he want to rest too for all the touring they had.  
  
"That will be fun!" Tomoyo told him. They went to the ticket booth for the ferris wheel. And they went inside of the ferris wheel. "Wow! Look at the beautiful cities below Eriol!" Tomoyo gushed. Eriol rolled his eyes. Even Tomoyo is twenty five she still acts like a ten year old. When their ferris wheel was at the top most it suddenly stop. "What the?" she said. Their was a little stereo at the near left inside their ferris wheel and their was an announcement.  
  
"People don't worry will fix this in just ten minutes".  
  
"Boy sure it's the first opening of the Carousel and something bad happened", Eriol said. They we're just sitting beside each other.  
  
"Anything can happen Eriol", Tomoyo told him. "Oh well..."  
  
"Odd isn't it?" he said. She looked at him in confusion. "Odd that", he inched closer. "You still have feelings for me after seven years". Tomoyo blushed on what he said.  
  
"And odd too because you don't-"he silenced her by putting his finger to her lips.  
  
"I knew what you're going to say. That I don't have the same feelings with you. But Tomoyo I feel that I don't want you to leave me", he told her. "I need you here".  
  
"Eriol-kun..."the sweet blushing Tomoyo was speechless. He needs her even though he doesn't love her as she loves him. He crossed the measly inches of their lips. And he could almost feel that hunger whenever he kissed her. He was waiting she'll kiss him back. And she did wholeheartedly. She loves him so much that she wanted to be in his arms. But the ferris wheel started again and they broke away...blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They went home at 10:00p.m. And when Tomoyo was about to go upstairs the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello good evening?"  
  
"Hi honey!" it was Sonomi, her mom in the other line.  
  
"Mom? What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Honey I need you back here. So can you get a ticket tomorrow and have the flight next, next day?" Sonomi favored. Her daughter was shocked. It just like what happened seven years ago. But Tomoyo have to do what her mom says.  
  
"Yes mom. I'll get a ticket tomorrow for the next day", was her daughter's reply. Eriol who was listening in the conversation was already nervous. She'll leave him again?  
  
"Great thanks honey. Say 'Hi' to Eriol for me. Night! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" and they hang up. Tomoyo looked at Eriol as he did the same. "Mom wants me to go back and I'll get a ticket tomorrow for the flight the next day", Tomoyo began.  
  
"Ah...so she needs you in the company?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah", she said after a moment's paused. She could feel her heart broke again. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Good night", she said.  
  
"Good night", was all he could say as he saw her climbed up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Knock, knock, knock", Nakuru said, leaning at the door of Tomoyo's. Tomoyo was starting packing her things. And she looked up to see her.  
  
"Oh...hi Nakuru! Wait for a moment!" Tomoyo said, zipping her bag. She stood up and let her bag stand.  
  
"I heard the news...you'll leave again", the servant began. Tomoyo looked at her sadly.  
  
"And my heart is broke again. I don't want to leave him but mom wants me to go. Mom doesn't even know I love Eriol", she said as she looked at the window. "I'll come back here...Nakuru. I promise".  
  
"Okay", was all Nakuru could say. "Happy trip miss Tomoyo".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo left the house to buy a ticket. It was late in the afternoon as she left. Eriol, Nakuru and Katrina we're eating their snacks. "So aunt Tomoyo will go back to Japan? How bad", Katrina began. Her blue eyes were full of sadness.  
  
"Don't worry Katrina. Your aunt told me she'll visit us", Nakuru said, comforting her little master.  
  
"That's great! We'll see each other again!" somehow the little lass eyes lit up. Nakuru nods her head. She looked at her master. He was so deep in thought. She was supposed to say something when Eriol was the one who broke it off.  
  
"Nakuru I'll leave for a while", Eriol said, standing up from his seat and quickly exit the house.  
  
"Dad sure is weird", Katrina said, still looking at the door.  
  
"Yeah", was the lame reply of the servant. 'Master I know you love her. So tell it to her before it's too late!' she thought as she drank her tea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was spending her time alone. Instead of spending her time to her dear friends at the house she spends her time alone. 'I'll just drink whisky! That's what I did seven years ago!' Tomoyo thought as she went to the same bar. But she was shocked to see who opened the door. "Eriol?"  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked back. Before they could say anything he was about to fall down if not for Tomoyo who catch him.  
  
"You're drunk. I'll accompany you home", Tomoyo said as she hail for a cab. Eriol first get inside then Tomoyo. She told the driver the destination. As they we're in the cab Eriol rest his head on her shoulder. Then he murmurs something before he was unconscious.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Tomoyo sighed. Now Eriol was the one who is drunk and not her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived on Eriol's house. Nakuru and Katrina we're already asleep. Tomoyo accompanied Eriol as they went to his room. He was half awake actually. She was supposed to drop him on his bed but she was the one who lied down first...with him on top. Tomoyo's cheeks flushed. "E-Eriol-kun..."  
  
"Tomoyo don't leave me", Eriol muttered as their faces we're close. His sapphire eyes were open. And to her he wasn't asleep but really awake.  
  
"But I really need to go".  
  
"Just like what you did for the past seven years?" he said but he wasn't angry. She smelled the scent of his breath. He had drunk something. And she doesn't even know if it is a wine, beer, whisky, scotch or any alcoholic drink.  
  
"I have to", was all Tomoyo could say. He looked through her eyes and she could see the sadness in them.  
  
"Sleep with me tonight. Just sleep with me. I want to spend this night with you since your leaving. Don't worry I won't do anything to you if that's what you think", he favored, lowering his head. He saw her nodding her head. He kissed her lips one more time. So passionately that they don't want to stop. But he broke away and whispered something in her ear. "I love you". She was happy he finally said it. She closed her eyes as Eriol kiss her on the forehead. "Sleep tight my love".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo awoke that morning still in the same clothes she wears last night. She remembers that she was inside Eriol's room as she looks to her left side. She saw Eriol sleeping peacefully. She kissed him on the forehead then proceeded downstairs to prepare her things so that she won't be late for the flight at 11:00a.m.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Time to say goodbye huh?" Nakuru said, as they we're at the door. Eriol still wasn't awake.  
  
"Yeah", Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Bye aunt Tomoyo. See you next time!" Katrina said.  
  
"Bye!" she bends down and kiss her cheek.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo before you leave can you go to master Eriol's room?" the servant favored.  
  
"Okay", was her reply as she put the bag down and went to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo didn't knock at the door and she immediately went in and doesn't care what he's doing. But she found him still sleeping. Did the alcohol really have a bad effect on him? But the truth is he doesn't want to see her go so he was still asleep...or pretending to be. She went to his bed and there she found him crying. His tears were still wet and she heard him saying "Tomoyo don't leave me. I love you". She smiled to herself as she kisses his lips softly then whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too Eriol Hiiragizawa", then she stood up before her own tears start to fall. Then she went down and said goodbye to Nakuru and Katrina and went inside the cab and headed to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo arrived on the airport and it was still 10:30a.m. She doesn't want to go actually. Her brain and heart argued on what she will decide. Her brain told her to do what her mom says and her heart told her to stay coz' Eriol's here. She had thirty minutes to decide. She doesn't want to be hurt again. At last her heart won! She picked up her cell phone and called her mom. She didn't make an excuse on why she won't be home. She told her mom she was in love a long time ago and she told her mom she wants to marry Eriol Hiiragizawa. Her mom thought for a while but her daughter is at the right age of marriage. And she was quite happy about the little girl named Katrina. So her mom agreed on the decision and she wants to be married in Japan and bring the family of Eriol there. Tomoyo was so happy and she immediately hails a cab. She'll surprise Eriol!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol woke up late and it was exactly 11:00a.m. He sighed. He knows Tomoyo had left. He sat up on his bed and his door opened. In came his beautiful daughter. "Daddy are you okay?" Katrina asked as she sat down beside her dad.  
  
"Yeah honey I'm fine", eriol replied with a wry smile.  
  
"Don't worry daddy! What if a miracle happen like aunt Tomoyo will be back?" she heard her father gave a slight laugh. "Why are you laughing? What if it's true? Fate is just there", Eriol held his daughter's hand.  
  
"I know. But she...won't comeback".  
  
"How can you be so sure?" a voice called at the door. Eriol looked who it was and it was Tomoyo. He stood up, shocked.  
  
"tomoyo? You should be in the plane right now!" Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled as she came closer to Eriol. Katrina went to Nakuru looking at the couple.  
  
"I know. But I changed my plan. I want to be with you. And mom knows it already. And she said if I want to be married-"  
  
"Tomoyo will she be happy if I marry you?" he asked as he hold her hand.  
  
"Yeah but she wants us to be married in Japan. And also take Nakuru and Katrina along", Tomoyo answered. He doesn't know what to say except he knows he's happy. They'll be together. He hugged her so tightly that he doesn't want to let go! That this is not a dream! And she won't vanish!  
  
"I'm so happy I've loved again", Eriol said whispering in her ear.  
  
"I'm proud of you", she whispered back. He frees her and then kissed her so passionately. While this was happening Nakuru covered Katrina's eyes.  
  
"Oh please master you could have told us you'll do that. There's a minor here for pete's sake's!" Nakuru said. But she was happy for the both of them. Eriol looked at Nakuru and wave a hand like leaving them alone. And Nakuru, still covering Katrina's eyes, left them alone as she closed the door.  
  
End 


End file.
